Alone with You
by Liviwhen890
Summary: After the death of her family, Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds finds herself in the Woodland Realm. A place totally cut off from everything she has ever known. She finds herself a midst a disturbed King's plot for war and she may or may not be obsessed with his son. Thrown into a web of lies and hurt, can she overcome her tragic past...or will it consume her? Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

She could feel her eyes growing heavy. Alassiel was going to die. This was the way she would go. Dirty, alone, and afraid. She had been stumbling through the forest for hours, she has no idea where her feet had taken her. Close to death, but still managing to fight her savior. She was strong and skilled in combat, quick and agile, but watching her family killed had weakened her - mind and body and spirit.

"You mustn't be afraid child. You are safe…What are you doing out in these woods all alone?" The man said to her, his hands in the air due to her raised bow. He was obviously an elf, proved by his pointed ears and piercing eyes. He was a handsome elf with pale, porcelain skin; and he had kind eyes and long, silvery hair. She felt suddenly dizzy, dropping the bow and stumbling back.

"Faden. Help her. We will bring her back to my brother." He ordered the man to his left.

"No! I will not fall as they fell. They tr-trusted, and look where they are… " her voice broke "…dead. " The man furrowed his brow. She reached for her bow again, then, the world went black. For the first time in a long while; she let go.

...

* * *

><p><em>"Da, you wanted to see me?" She asked her father, coming into the main hall to see her father standing with an unfamiliar man.<em>

_"Ahh, yes, Arl Howe, this is my Daughter. Pup, this is Arl Howe."_

_"Pleasure to meet you sir" She said, not liking the way he was staring at her. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be analyzing her._

_"Arl Howe is on his way to Ostagar to aid the king. As the leader of this humble village it is our job to make sure he is comfortable." She nodded at her father, and then turned to the Arl._

_"__Ostagar…The king of Ferelden? Are you going to aid him against Cordalians?" She Arl narrowed his eyes further. Her father shot her a warning look. The impending war was a topic that was very off-limits. _

_"…__Yes" the Arl responded, "Your brother and father will be accompanying me with a set of our combined troops. We leave at first dawn tomorrow." _

_"Were your men injured in the Wilds sir?…If you don't mind me asking." Her family's village was right at the entrance of the fabled Wilds. Stories were spread all throughout the land containing tails of magic, evil and darkness. Granted, they weren't all untrue…most people would not survive an encounter in the Wilds. The Arl stared at her a while before speaking._

_"It takes more than mere myths to harm my men, Lady Cousland." He said, not looking at her, but instead at her father._

_"Pup, will you please show the Arl to his room?" Her father asked, breaking the strange tension._

_"Of course, follow me."_

_They walked together in silence. Very awkward silence. When they reached the room she quickly said goodbye and fled. She didn't like that man, he had dead eyes. Frankly, he was an old creepy man. She went to her room to fetch her boots, deciding that she needed some air. Her mother was waiting outside the door when she came out._

_"Practicing again?" nodding to the bow in her hand. "How many times today does that make it?"_

_She smiled, "I just wanted to get away from here for a while…" She paused at her mother's worried look. "Ma, you know I'll be fine. I've lived here my whole life!"_

_Her mother frowned, "The Wilds are a dangerous place, my love. Do not forget what is out there. There are treacherous things that lurk in the shadows that you find so appealing."_

_"Ma, I promise I won't be long. If I'm not home before dark send Thror after me."_

_Her mother laughed, " I'm sure he would go to! Your little brother is very fond of you."_

_She kissed her Mother's cheek and jogged toward the ominous looking woods._

_"Be home for supper!" Her mother called after her._

_After hours of hiking and shooting her bow, she was finished. Only after it was too late did she realize she probably missed supper. Cursing under her breath she ran back to the opening of the woods, and toward her village. Upon nearing the entrance she saw the faint glow of fire and smelled the unmistakable burning. She ran faster, her heart now pounding in her ears. She burst through the clearing and stopped. Her village-her life- her home…was burning. Every peak of a house, every chimney top was roaring with red flames. She heard faintly the sound of people screaming, bodies lay in the clearing, blood ran like rivers. She stood for what could have been seconds or years watching in horror with her childhood dancing around in her watery eyes. Then, suddenly remembering her family, she took off in a sprint. Being the leaders of the village meant their house was at the top of the hill. She ran faster than she had ever remembered running before._

_When she reached the house it was ablaze. She burst through the door franticly searching for her loved ones. She felt the heat of the fire on her skin but ignored her instincts telling her to get out. When she reached the bedroom hall her heart stopped. Her family lay in a line. Together, they looked as if they were sleeping. Only the blood of their wounds gave away that they were certainly not sleeping. Her two brothers, Thror, 7 and Thrash, 23 were laying side by side, their similar features too peaceful for life. Her mother and Father were holding hands. She shook with horror at the sight before her. Grief overtook her as she stared down at her once joyful family._

_"Pup," she heard her father say weakly._

_"Da! It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Her father shook his head. "Please, I'm gonna get you out, we are gonna be fine and-"_

_"Pup, listen to me. The arl – he turned on us - I know his men are still here. You need to leave here. Without me. Please do not argue, I am not strong enough for that. I will only be at peace if I know that you are safe. Let me meet the maker knowing one of my children lived a full, happy live."_

_She shook as sobs overtook her body. She started to shake her head, but saw the look on her father's anguished face. "Please" he said again, weaker this time._

_"I love you Da."_

_"I know. Go now, Darling, __**live**__."_

_She ran through the house to the front door, barely seeing through the blur of tears. She got nearly back to the entrance of the woods when two men jumped out at her._

_"Is this the daughter we were missing?"_

_"Aye, quite a pretty one too. Maybe we'll keep you alive." He said winking suggestively at her._

_She felt rage bubble up beneath her, she kicked the one with the dirty mouth right in the crouch then with her bow she shot the second between the eyes. She started to run again when the first man grabbed her from behind._

_"He was my friend, you little bitch." He snarled in her ear._

_He pinned her to the ground while he tried to choke the life out of her. She tried desperately to grab for her bow, but couldn't reach it. She felt the sweet sense of relief coming to her as her eyes rolled back in her head, but she remembered her father's words. She gabbed at his waist band and fond a small dagger, she plunged it into his side making him roll off her with a grunt. He made a move for the knife which caused her to cut herself with the edge of the blade. She kicked him again, but this time harder, and in the shin. He fell to his knees with a growl. He started to get up but she lurched forward and put the dagger in his neck._

_She stared at her hands, with were covered in blood, in horror. She looked back at what was once her home and let out a gasp when she saw it crumple to the ground._

...

* * *

><p>She awoke with a tear stained face being carried by the one they called Faden. She wanted to scream but no sound keep from her lips. She struggled beneath his grip and he set her down. Once on her feet she swayed, but kept her composer enough to stand. The older man came rushing over to her.<p>

"How are you feeling, my lady?" He asked with the ghost of a smile on his face. She simply stared at him with a lost look in her eyes. "I am Calanon son of Oropher, brother to the king of this realm. This is my son, Faden." He creased his forehead and looked at me. "May I ask your name?"

She stood staring at him for a moment before she spoke. " I am Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds."

The man smiled at her, "Well, Alassiel, _Le nathlam hi_." She frowned at the use of the unknown language. Faden quickly jumped in, "It means you are welcome here in Elvish, my Lady."

She smiled and was about to respond when another man came through the door. "The king wishes to see the outsider now." Alassiel frowned at the being called 'the outsider' but walked along with the men anyway. She was extremely uncomfortable being surrounded by strangers, but took no notice because she finally got a chance to look around. She had never been in a place so exquisite. As they walked through the stone doors she was in awe of the green marble floor and the intricate stone workings. The halls were huge with wide open spaces and the look of master craftsmanship. There were torches placed on the walls that gave the halls a golden light. Statues were carved in the ceiling amidst the most beautiful bridges she had ever seen left her gaping. Her thoughts were interrupted when the leader stopped in front of a huge entrance with an unfamiliar language scrawled on it. The door read, "Mino tal ero goll sii nin ya ier kuila."

She felt the carved words with her hands. "It says, 'Much was once lost; now none who are alive remember it." Calanon said, following her gaze. "You have to go in now...King Thranduil…he doesn't like to be kept waiting.'"

Alassiel blinked at him and then nodded. She opened the door slowly, and walked up the stairs and into the throne room. She was met with cold grey eyes. She stepped closer to the enormous throne, not wanting to show her fear. The king looked no older than his brother, was everyone in this kingdom perfect? They looked very similar but the king looked harsher, meaner with an expressionless face. He sat on a tall throne with antlers attached at the back. His long, blond hair was topped with a strange crown. He sat back in his throne, seemingly very relaxed. His thick eyebrows were down and he was wrapping his ringed-fingers against the side of the throne.

"Come." The king ordered. "…who are you?" he asked, his voice sending a chill down Alassiel's back.

"My name is Alassiel of the Kahkari Wilds." She said looking directly into his dead eyes.

"The Kahkari Wilds? …a dangerous place. What brings you to Mirkwood?" He asked her, rising from his throne.

"My village was - my village was attacked." She said, swallowing thickly while trying to push back memories of the flames and screams of her people.

"I see." The king said, pacing. "The creatures there- "

He stopped when he saw a figure come out of the shadows. That is when she saw his face for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

He was beautiful. He was tall, definitely over six feet with hair like raven's wings. His handsomeness is not what left Alassiel speechless, it was his eyes. They were the most piercing she had ever seen. A light blue/grey with a dark edge that hid behind long lashes. He looked so…strangely familiar. He looked over at her, startled. Then, he gave her a once over but turned his gaze toward the king with a look of disgust. She thought suddenly that there was no possible way she had met him before. She would remember.

"Who is this?" He asked the king, nodding in her direction. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"This is our visitor from the Kahkari wilds." The king said looking at the younger man. The boy suddenly shot her a look of pure hatred. Alassiel suddenly didn't find him so attractive anymore.

"Hundreds of our men have died in that foul place. Are you really going to let her stay here?" He asked looking at the king and completely ignoring her existence. "Their people, they are not like us – they resort to anger and violence and they use mind controlling spells.

"Keep talking, maybe one day you'll say something intelligent." She snapped at him, glaring daggers at his face. He turned to her then, suddenly, he was behind her and there was a knife pressed lightly to her throat.

"You should watch what you say, savage, perhaps one day it will get you into trouble." He hissed in her ear. She rammed her heel into his foot and drew back her fist.

"Enough!" The king shouted startling her and the boy in front of her. They both stopped their glaring to look at the king. "Legolas, your short temper is unacceptable! And you, Miss Alassiel, I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill my son."

His son! She thought with horror, this ass was the prince? And she had just threatened his life…and insulted him…great.

"Legolas, I trust you took care of what I asked you to?" The king said not taking his eyes from Alassiel.

"Yes Father, we drove the beast past our borders. But, I grow concerned about where they will go if not here. Maybe they will intrude on less able lands. I think we should follow their trail and kill them at their source to prevent – "

"The well-being of other lands does not concern me, Legolas. Just keep those things away from my kingdom. The fates of the world may rise and fall, but here, in this kingdom, we will endure." He looked stunned by his father's words, but after a moment he nodded. Alassiel felt very uncomfortable being in this discussion which she knew nothing about.

"Lady Alassiel, are you skilled with that bow?" The king asked her, once again taking a seat in his throne.

"What? Oh, yes." She said looking over at the bow her father had made for her that the guards had taken away.

"You will join Legolas then in his patrols tomorrow." Beside her she heard a low growl come from the young elf.

"I'm sure they don't need me to intrude – " She said to the king, desperate for him to change his mind. The last thing she needed was to be stuck with someone who hates her all day.

"If you are going to stay in my kingdom you are going to have to prove yourself worthy. It seems to me this is the best job fit for you. Legolas, being head of the guards seems to be the best one to train you." The king said looking pleased with this idea.

"Yes, adar." Legolas ground out beside her.

"Your majesty, I can just leave your kingdom tom-"

"Enough! Now, show the Lady Alassiel to her room, Legolas, she looks tired. Alassiel, we will continue our discussion tomorrow."

Legolas and Alassiel both nodded to the king. Legolas grabbed her arm roughly and began to pull her down the stairs. He walked quickly, making her have to almost jog to catch up. He stopped abruptly making her run into his broad back. He turned to glare at her. She opened her mouth to say something but he had pinned her against the wall.

"I don't know why you are here, but I will find out. " He rasped in her ear. She felt his breath on her face as it glided against her cheek. His whole body was flush against hers and his hands held her in place at the collar. She struggled beneath his weight, but he didn't budge. "You do not fool me."

"You vile – "

"Do not think I won't kill you, Wildling." He interrupted, "It would be my pleasure." She narrowed her eyes at the use of the demining word.

"I have never done anything to hurt you. When your people died in the Wilds it was probably from creatures _not_ from my people." She managed to get out, struggling to look into the eyes that were burning holes into her own.

"There are survivors who say different. Survivors – survivors who say many fall victim to your people's cruel torture." Her face softened at the look of sadness on his face at the mention of the death of his people.

"I'm sorry, but you are wrong. I know that -" She said before she could stop herself. His face instantly hardened. "You know nothing." He snarled then shoved her away. He looked at her again with a furrowed brow, breathing heavily. Alassiel back further against the wall, trying to create as much space between them as possible. Legolas seemed to regain his composure and his brow furrowed further.

"I…. apologize, I seem to have lost myself." He said suddenly, bowing his head. His angry eyes turned emotionless and his face impassive. Alassiel wasn't sure which face she preferred. He walked slowly away, his head down, seemingly embarrassed by his actions. She wanted to laugh at his dramatic mood swing. How quickly he returned to the proper elf prince.

Shaking her head and straightening her clothes she walked into her room and marveled at its enormity. The room was the same marble of the halls but with intricate designs drawn into them. Leaves lay of the ground do to the three huge windows being open on this eternal autumn night. There was a fireplace to the right of her huge bed, and a stone washroom to the left. Her bed frame had flowing white curtains enclosing the silver satin sheets. She was in awe. She sat on the bed and looked up at her numerous skylights which showed to nights stars. She thought of her mother. They would often stare up at the night sky together talking for hours on end about everything and nothing. Those memories brought tears to her eyes as she remembered her family. She had been in shock most of the day and very distracted by her newly found enemy…the prince. But here in the silence she had only her thoughts, and those thoughts were almost too painful to bear. She let silent sobs overtake her body as she slowly succumbed to exhaustion. She was almost asleep when she replayed the conversation with Legolas. It was then she silently wondered why he seemed so familiar to her.


End file.
